Kion Pan
Cast: *Peter Pan - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Wendy Darling - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *John Darling - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Michael Darling - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Tinker Bell - Suzie (Zip Zip) *Captain Hook - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Mr. Smee - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Tick Tock the Crocodile - Gus the Alligator (Willa's Wild Life) *The Lost Boys - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Abigail (Once Upon a Forest), Tanya (An American Tail), Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven) and Gwendolyn (The Fearless Four) *Tiger Lily - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *The Indian Chief - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Nana - Rosebud (Air Buddies) *Mary Darling - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *George Darling - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Red Haired Mermaid - Foxy (Webkinz) *Black Haired Mermaid - Cera (Webkinz) *Yellow Haired Mermaid - Tia (Webkinz) *Other Red Haired Mermaid - Miley (Best Pals Hand Time) *Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Mabel (Best Pals Hand Time) *Other Black Haired Mermaid - Amber (Best Pals Hand Time) *Indians - Various Wild Animals *Indian Chief's Wife - Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Brave and Squaw - Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *The Pirates - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) *Hippopotamus - Besthe (The Lion Guard) *Ape Family - Hubie, Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) and Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Rhinoceros - Rocky (Jungle Cubs) *Bear - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *Surprise Animal - Sabor (Tarzan) *Pirate with hot water kettle - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Tattooed Pirate - Ushari (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Opening Credits (The Second Star to the Right) #Meet the Darling Family #Bedtime/The Shadow #Kion Chases his Shadow #Roo and Patch meets Kion #"You Can Fly" #Meet Captain Janja and the Hyenas/Cheezi V.S. Gus #Captain Janja V.S. Kion and the Children #Meet the Lost Girls/Susie tries to kill Victoria #"Following the Leader"/Captured by the Wild Animal Indians #Kion and Victoria meets the Mermaids/Captain Janja Captures Fuli #Kion Tricks Captain Janja/Kion saves Fuli #Captain Janja's Next Plan #"What Made the Red Man Red" #Susie helps Captain Janja #Big Chief Kion #"Your Mother and Mine" #"The Elegant Captain Janja" #Kion Saves Judy #Battle at the Ship #Kion V.S. Janja #Happy Ending #End Credits (In the Name of the Hundred Acre Wood (What Do You Do)) Movie Used: *Peter Pan (1953) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *Air Buddies (2006) *Snow Buddies (2008) *Space Buddies (2009) *Santa Buddies: The Search for Santa Paws (2009) *Spooky Buddies (2011) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Willa's Wild Life (2008-2009) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *Cats Don't Dance 2: Lost in the Rainforest (2004) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Fearless Four (1997) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Tarzan 1 (1999) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *Tea for Two Hundred (1948) *Toy Tinkers (1949) *Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1952) *Goliath II (1960) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Best Pals Hand Toons (2013-2016) *The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Rover Dangerfield (1991) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) *The Lion King 1 (1994) Music used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Peter Pan Victoria C. Livingstone.png|Victoria C. Livingstone as Wendy Roo.png|Roo as John Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Patch as Michael Susie.png|Susie as Tinker Bell Janja.png|Janja as Captain Hook Cheezi.png|Cheezi as Mr. Smee Gus the Alligator.jpg|Gus the Alligator as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Mrs. Brisby.png|Mrs. Brisby as Lost Boy 1 (Slighty; Fox) Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Lost Boy 2 (Cubby; Bear) Abigail.jpg|Abigail fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|and Tanya Mousekewitz as Lost Boys 3-4 (Twins; Raccoons) Sasha La Fleur.JPG|Sasha La Fleur as Lost Boy 5 (Nibs; Rabbit) Gwendolyn.PNG|Gwendolyn as Lost Boy 6 (Tootles; Skunk) Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Tiger Lilly King Leopold.png|King Leopold as the Indian Chief Rosebud.jpg|Rosebud as Nana Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Mary Darling Dinky.jpg|Dinky as George Darling Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs